


Its a Date

by Xycuro



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Goth Princess (DP)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Sam doesn't expect a lot of things, but what she didn't expect especially was being asked out by Paulina out of all people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Goth Princess (Sam/Paulina) so why not make more content. I'm leaving this here even though it was meant for dprarepairweek17.

It'll be just fine.

It was just a simple date after all.

  
How she managed to convince herself to accept the invitation of Paulina's offer was beyond her comprehension.

 

* * *

 

It was an oddly quiet day in school, Sam took a notice at how everyone around her kept their distance and lips at tight lines. Some of the boys casted glances at her as if...out of jealously. Girls whispered back and forth as she walked by.

That was completely normal for her, but the boys having some sort of envy towards her? Why is that?

Her best friends were already at her locker, looking at all directions of everyone walking by. They were also whispering to each other, until abruptly stopping when Sam reached them.

"Okay, what's going on here?"

 

Tucker and Danny simply kept their silence, only to motion her attention to what was far behind them.

There was more people crowding around something, only to see none other the A-Listers walking through the crowded area.

The goth took a closer look to see Paulina leading the group, while also noticing Star and Dash whispering intently to her.

Paulina seemed...determined. Casting side glares at her friends before giving off a sigh. She was poised proudly and began walking towards.....exactly where Sam was.

"Guys, why is Paulina walking towards us?" Sam asked, only to see Tucker and Danny backing away slowly. "Guys? Hey!"

"Sam..."

 

The goth turned around to see Paulina standing right in front of her, upright and staring right at her. The determination suddenly starting fading away from her face, seeing blue eyes staring at her...shyly?

 

"Um, hi Sam....uhh..."

 

No way, Paulina cannot be stuttering right in front of her.

"I was wondering if you could....umm...."

The popular teen was rubbing her arm, and Sam only stared at her. Lately, Paulina had been acting awfully nice to her, and by lately, she meant for many weeks now. Sam tried looking over to her side, only to see Tucker and Danny staring back. She even saw Paulina looking at them and she swore she saw her best friends giving the popular teen a pair of thumbs up.

 

What the hell is going on?

 

Paulina took in a breath and finally spit it out.

"Would you like to go to the mall with me this weekend?"

 

It was said quickly, but all she saw was a hint of red shade displayed on Paulina's face.

Sam was just in pure shock, staring at the other teen while still looking around. Apparently, the whole crowd was looking in on the two, and she felt a bit cornered.  
However, Sam noticed that Paulina herself felt a little bit surrounded as well, as her eyes zipped side to side at other classmates.

The silence seemed to choke at her.

"I-It's okay if you don't want to! I mean, it must have been silly, you would want to hang out with your friends. I was only offering cause you know, I think you're great and-"

"Okay."

Paulina stopped her rambling, and silence became apparent again.

 

"You...what?"

Sam didn't know what the hell came out of her mouth but she bit back her anxiety and responded again.

"I said ok, I'll go with you to the mall."

 

Her reply was noted to whoever was standing by, but it also brought upon an expression of pure relief and happiness to the popular girl.

Paulina grinned widely, clasping her hands together. "Great! It's a date! I'm so glad, Sammy!" There's that awful little nickname she decided to dub the goth as for the past few weeks. "I'll meet you at the entrance at 5!"  
Quickly, she handed her a slip, and Sam took it without question.

With that, Paulina turned around and walked away, slowly reaching back to her group and ignoring everyone else's reactions.

 

Tucker and Danny came back from their spot and stared at Sam.

"Dude...."

"I know..."

 

Sam had her back against her locker, staring at the little slip in her hand.

 

It was Paulina's number.

 

"I can't believe _Paulina_ asked you at, and here I thought Danny and I had to get you to ask her out." Tucker replied, nudging at Danny as the other nodded in agreement.  
Sam stayed quiet for a few minutes before uttering out,

"What....just happened?"

 

"Paulina asked you out, Sam," Danny filled in. "Paulina _**never**_ asked anyone out before, it was always the other way around. You and her caught a lot of attention."

"Is that why everyone is being so weird?" Sam asks, looking at how despite everyone returning back to their usual selves, there were still some side glances.

"Oh yeah, especially for the fact that she asked _you_ out. And that you said _yes_." Tucker added in before leaning back. "What an unlikely pair you guys make. Told ya Paulina had a thing for you."

"And here I thought _I_ was the clueless one." Danny joined in with him.

 

* * *

 

Apparently, Sam Manson was the clueless one in the group now.

Many weeks within a few months of avoiding a particular popular teen in high school finally met it's end. Times where Paulina Sanchez, most popular girl in the school, top of the A-listers, was nice to Sam,

All because she liked her.

 _ **Like**_ like her.

  
It was such a ludicrous idea:  
Paulina  
_Liking her???_  
How? Why?

 

And then she asked her out.  
Just like that.  
Even after Sam tried avoiding her all those times, Paulina had to work up **courage** to ask her out.

It was still puzzling to even think about and pick at, but what surprised her more was that Tucker and Danny were the ones to figure it out.

It was understandable that Tucker can pick out someone in such a infatuated haze, but _Danny_?? He was suppose to be the clueless one not her! How the tables have turned.

Despite the revelation, Sam still went to mall, and she met Paulina, dressed in casual clothing and waving at her excitingly.

  
It went by so quickly; shop after shop, each store pertaining something of both their interests. Paulina pointed out multiple clothing and accessories that Sam would take in interest in, including going into stores like Hot Topic and Spencer's. The day Sam would see Paulina going into Hot Topic would have been a crazy day.

It looks like fate had plans for that.

Throughout the whole day, Sam simply stayed quiet, almost a bit awkward with the fact she was around someone so peppy and pompous in comparison to her dark design.

Tucker was right, they did make such an unlikely couple.

 _Couple_.

That word itched in the back of her mind as Paulina ordered a large milkshake just for the two of them to share. Sam, in the meantime, went to go find a table, while answering text messages from her best friends in a group chat.

 

_"Hey Sam, how's the date going? Tucker and I are just wondering if it's going ok."_

_"Are you and Paulina having fun? Do you need some pickup lines cause you know I got you."_

_"Don't listen to his pickup lines."_

_"No, trust me, they're great. I just have to figure out to work Too Fine for you. Your initials are SM sooo how about So Magnificent?"_

_"Tucker why."_

  
Sam tapped away at her messages, assuring Danny that the...date...was going alright, while also telling Tucker to shut up.

Soon, her phone was shoved into her pocket as Paulina walked over to their table with the large milkshake.

 

"I got us straws! Look! I got a pink one and a purple one! Just like us!" Paulina said with a happy grin, giving Sam the purple one.

Sam would never thought she would see Paulina acting so sweet, pure glee over the fact of matching straws.

 

It's oddly...cute.

 

She sat down across from her, placing her pink straw in the dessert. A classic strawberry milkshake with whip cream and two cherries on top.

Sam shrugged her black jacket, only for it to slip down to her shoulders. She casually went to take a drink at the milkshake, not sure at what to do.

 

"What do you think? Pretty good huh?"

 

Sam simply nodded, looking over to see Paulina with a soft smile. The other girl was about to say something before backing down.  
She was hesitating.

 

"Sooo...are you having fun, Sammy?"

Paulina pressed slightly, a slight hint of worry in her eyes. Sam opened her mouth to respond, but also had a hard time trying to find words.

 

 _Come on, Manson_ , her mind supplied.

"Y-Yeah, I am. Its been uh, fun." Sam stuttered, mentally cursing herself for the response.

The other girl gave a soft sigh, looking at the milkshake idly before staring back at the goth.

  
"I know...its weird, huh?"

  
Sam looked up from her lowered gaze, seeing Paulina rubbing her own hands softly.

"I mean...its pretty weird how we ended up huh? I used to be so mean to you..."

  
The chatting of outside voices were blocked out, and Sam had her full attention towards Paulina.

  
"I was so focused on being the best out of everyone, caring about popularity that I didn't realize that maybe, I could have been such a jerk to you." Paulina added, looking down slightly. "I should have apologized more formally instead of trying to get on your good side, huh?"

A tiny of part of Sam started to ache, as if seeing Paulina like made her feel...bad.

 

"Hey, it was freshman year, we were all fresh from middle school, no biggie, really." Sam replied, trying to assure the popular teen the best she can. "I was probably a bigger jerk than you, I did call you a shallow and everything..."

Paulina gave off a soft giggle, looking back at Sam. "Can I blame you? Of course I was a shallow bitch. I never realized how much I was until later on..."

"Hey, but there were times where you were nice and helped me out. Those flowers you offered, you helped me out with Tucker, you and I worked together that one time about the dress code."

 

Sam was supplying so much evidence while at the same time realizing just how much _she_ was a jerk towards Paulina.

 

"I guess, but still, it only lasted for so little." Paulina added. "I just...I just want to take a chance to really show how sorry I am. And then I realized how amazing you are."

Sam leaned back slowly, shocked at the words coming from the other girl.

"You think I'm amazing?"

"Uh, duh!" Paulina almost exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "I was so busy at looking at the Ghost boy I didn't realize that you were _so_ _much_ _better_!"

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing.

 

"You got skills, Sammy! And you saved me from ghosts so many times I can't even believe how I never noticed!"

 

She didn't even notice herself either.

  
"I think you're amazing, Sammy. I've been thinking like that for a long time now and I just-" Paulina rubbed her arms now, a little habit that Sam was starting to take notice.

"-And I want to make up for all those times I was so mean to you. I know you just want this one date but I can't help but to want more than that..." Paulina muttered softly, looking down again.

 

"You know...I stopped holding a grudge on you years ago, and I guess it's my fault for not making it noticeable."

Sam added, feeling herself go a bit queasy at this new information.

Tucker and Danny wasn't messing with her.  
Paulina really does like her,  
And she wants to be more than just friends.

  
"You know...this date wasn't so bad...in fact, I wouldn't mind another one...if you don't mind."

That made the other girl lift her head up, and it was as if tiny stars were sparkling in her irises.

"Really?? You would?"

 

Sam honestly didn't know what she was doing, but hey, Danny always said people deserved second chances.

"Yup, that's right. I don't mind at all," Sam replied. "I'm taking a chance at this, but the next date I'm calling. My place, so I hope you don't mind scary horror movies!"

 

With that, Paulina simply laughed, shutting her eyes and holding her hands together.

This wasn't those mocking laughs Paulina used to do, this was an honest, genuine laugh from her.

  
Sam simply sat there, her face going red as a tomato as she heard Paulina laugh at her banter.

"Haha, you're so funny! Don't worry, Sammy, I'm not so squeamish as you think!"

 

Sam never guessed that her eyes would ever see Paulina this way but oh no,

She's _cute_.

Really, really cute.

The two girls continued their date, and Sam couldn't help but to dream about their next date already.


End file.
